


Tactile

by Llama1412



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Everyone knows Jack enjoys the pleasures of life. But sometimes, the real pleasure comes from the simplest of things.
Relationships: The Doctor/Jack Harkness
Kudos: 4





	Tactile

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to livejournal and whofic.com in 2011. Posted unedited.

It was no secret that Jack Harkness was a hedonist. The man was notorious for doing everything he could to immerse himself in the pleasures of life.

And that was fine, really. The Doctor had nothing against people enjoying life, even if Jack was a bit depraved and definitely deserved the tellings-off he got.

But considering all he knew of Jack, it was certainly odd to discover that the deepest fantasy hidden in the recesses of Jack's mind was nothing more than a cuddle. Still, who was he to deny Jack that simplest of pleasures? And if he, too, enjoyed it, well, no one had to know, did they? It was just them, him and Jack, enjoying each other's company. That's all there was to it.


End file.
